


Warden-Commander

by deathwailart



Series: Codexes: Dragon Age [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Codex - Freeform, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhiannon Amell; mage: blood mage, shapeshifter, battlemage, arcane warrior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden-Commander

I apologise for the delay in this letter reaching you; as you must have heard, it has been a time of a great and rather unprecedented upheaval in Amaranthine, far beyond anything we expected with a Warden taking up the position of an Arling.  I know that the Warden-Commander has written to you regarding the recent events but you appointed me for more than just the treasury and I know you will trust my judgement as best you can. 

First and foremost, Rhiannon is a striking young woman to look upon and not afraid to use her looks to her advantage – fairly tall and pale with such long dark hair and those piercing blue eyes made all the brighter for the time she spends on her makeup.  There are days where she could pass for more than a Grey Warden or a mage but we know that from the name Amell she is likely descended from a noble line which could explain something of her bearing.  She favours very striking robes, all the better to make an impression though since assuming her duties she has worn the colours and robes of the Wardens, likely to make sure none forget that she is more than their Arlessa.

Not that they will make any such mistake now, not when she clearly favoured the Wardens and Vigil’s Keep over Amaranthine but we shall come to that.

I’m unsurprised she managed what she did during the Blight now that I meet her.  Like most mages she’s remarkably well-read and she uses her own funds to build a private library for herself here at the Vigil.  She’s charming and has a witty tongue, her cunning is also unsurprising given what she had to deal with during the Blight and she’s persuasive, managing to calm the nobles and to broker peace, easing tensions with a few words and a smile.  I am happy to report that whilst the accusations that she practices blood magic are indeed true, there is no evidence she employs anything other than her own keen mind and observations to sway people to her side. 

The reports of her and the Antivan assassin are true – there are letters exchanged regularly and she assures me that should he visit, he will cause no problems – and you should not be surprised to know of her recruiting another who had to be subdued by the guard as he attempted to gain entry to the Vigil.  He has proven loyal, as have all she has recruited, same as during the Blight.  There were minor issues with Templars after her invoking the Rite of Conscription but given that a Warden sits upon the throne beside Queen Anora then I foresee fewer issues in the future now they know how she deals with such situations, same as the nobles saw how she deals with plots against her.

I am happy to report that rebuilding looks to continue well and that the Vigil will need only the most minor of repairs after the investments of both time, labour, money and materials that she put into upgrading it.  Trade flows well and the coffers flow with coin so rebuilding Amaranthine shall hopefully endear her once more as they understand that this Darkspawn threat had to be dealt with and that not all can be saved.  It will likely mean that the Wardens will still be viewed with suspicion but that is often the case in other lands and their reputation is still far better than it was barely a year ago at the onset of the Blight and after Loghain’s machinations.

I am still no closer to understanding how both she and Alistair Theirin managed to survive their confrontation with the Archdemon, I would suggest that should you wish to know, you invite her to the Anderfels once things are settled in Amaranthine to ask her personally.  There are some rumours that she is loathe to speak of – this Avernus, Flemeth and her apostate daughter Morrigan who was also said to be a lover of Rhiannon’s – at least to me or here at the Vigil.

And I am sure you would find her to be a most enchanting guest.

Yours Faithfully,  
Mistress Woolsey

—From private correspondence of Mistress Woolsey to the First Warden, 9:31 Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for human week at peopleofthedas on tumblr.
> 
> Available in [tumblr flavour](http://bansheesquad.tumblr.com/post/94822595694/rhiannon-amell-mage-blood-mage-shapeshifter) with graphic. Other Rhiannon Amell works are part of her series.


End file.
